epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ecaille13/Elsa vs Mr Freeze
Mr. Freeze vs ElsaEcaille13 Mr Freeze: Winter is coming, but her ass will get burned like molten glass You brag about being a princess, but you look like the daughter of the Joker and Two-face Keep your kid movie, you don't know what's Netflix and chill You got a Fortress of Solitude hoe, 'wever I'm the real Man of Steel My name is Victor as Victorious, I bet this is the only reference you understand! I'm a genius and I gain my cryokinesis with my own hands, don't pretend A glove stops you, but for not getting pregnant, you don't even need a condom Be caged in your Arrendelle Asylum, Let it Gotham Elsa: For a man named Freeze you're not the icing on your wedding cake You congealed your wife, but I'm not sure her pussy was warm when she was awake! Too bad you couldn't heal her in time, shock o' late! Even in wintertime, you won't succeed to bring her to a date You're the Bald Mountain and I'm the sunshine, time to melt you down You're a Fries chicken and I'm an Aristocat, I will make you moan Aww, you lack a heart, hair and your snowballs are blue Mickey Mouse is your boss 'cause a Bat beats the shit out of you Mr Freeze: You think I'm afraid of rodent? I dissect 'em like your verses! I will tear off your tongue and patent it like a new type of feces I've got only one love in my life, your lil' sister dates two dudes and you nothing And I when I froze a loved one, it's in the aim of a life-saving Elsa: It was to save her? Or to not seeing her getting old?! Elsa is the slave of no man, I'm brave and cold I've got my sister with me and will bought her a wedding with none robbed gold You can study atoms and pheromones but you forget the magic of being loved Mr Freeze: Batman has Man-Bat and Mr Freeze has Freezer Monster! You're just cheesy version of the Snow Queen, like it was directed by Schumacher Your silliness don't touch me, but I'll rev up your little ponytail pussy I was played by Arnold, your song is a carbon copy of a witch getting high in gravity It's like watching Alice in Wonderland because I see a drugged blonde saying nonsense We've got a Mad Hatter too. He lost his mind after hearing your lame offense You're a hag in dess, too soft. Except for your tears that I will drink, for dry ice it's a beverage Love is an open door, but I will open with my own hands your rib cage! Elsa: There must be nothing in yours, like in your brain for trying to battle me I agree that you're dry ice, 'cause you're transparent as a cloud of smoke, thirsty! You're a rust-scared snowman, even when I'm crying with my salty tears I'm still better Threatening people to dismember them? You're not capable to use your member Back off to your old name, Mr. Zero. Suuub! This is where your confidence goes! Because of you the Terminator received Rotten Tomatoes! Stay locked up in your comics if you can take film critic But if I saw your fake Mr. Clean face, I would turn the page real quick Category:Blog posts